


Ennui

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a touch for the sake of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> First of several prompts I got in order to help study my vocabulary for the GRE test.

The fingertips that drag down his back are less for any meaningful touch rather than it is for the sake of touch. There is nothing to it: no lingering glance, no warmth, no anticipation, no satisfaction. It is only a touch, fingernails scraping over each bump of his spine and Fuuma tries not to shiver, tries to be as apathetic to it as he can – for the sake of him stopping, for the sake of it ending, because it isn’t what he wants, isn’t how he wants it.

Instead, there is no soft laugh, the kind that does not reach his brother’s eyes ever, and there is no intent to hurt, to make him feel something, to make him make any sort of noise. It is just a touch. And it is nothing. And it means nothing. 

When he glances over his shoulder towards his brother, there is nothing. It is worse than nothing. His brother does not look at him, and when Fuuma twists, the hand falls away and is gone. Apathetic.


End file.
